Nappa's Diary
by deafgirl22
Summary: Follow General Nappa's journey as he leaves Planet Vegeta as the Prince's guardian until he meets his demise on Planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, long ago, the Saiyans were a warrior race used by Frieza to capture and eradicate planets so they could be resold to the highest bidder. Frieza, their commander, upon learning of a legend that involved a "Super-Saiyan" who would someday destroy him, concluded that it would be Prince Vegeta. So he manipulated King Vegeta into giving up his son to his authority. King Vegeta, however, didn't completely trust Lord Frieza and sent his best, most trustworthy man, General Nappa, along to protect the boy.

Nappa wasn't happy with the arrangement. He felt like a babysitter. He didn't dare complain though, as he was extremely loyal to his King. When it came time for his yearly physical, the doctor noticed he seemed to have pent up frustrations and advised him to keep a journal.

"What!?" Nappa growled, "You mean like with a pen and paper and all of that hullabaloo?" The doctor backed away from the giant soldier and swallowed. He then slowly nodded his head up and down to indicate that was indeed what he meant. He closed his eyes and waited for Nappa to kill him. "Okay then!" Nappa shrugged his shoulders and swaggered his massive frame out of the office. The doctor sat down at his desk and poured himself a drink from the whiskey bottle he kept in the bottom drawer.

Prince Vegeta was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "What took you so long?" He snapped as Nappa came strolling down the hallway. He didn't wait for an answer. He flipped his red cape over his shoulder and stomped off toward the training room. "Yeah, little buddy, I'll be there in a minute. I need to stop by the surplus room and get a few supplies, all right?" Prince Vegeta merely waved his hand at Nappa, not even bothering to look back at him. Nappa glared at the boy and shook his head in disgust.

Nappa hurried into the surplus room. There was a feeble little alien wearing the typical uniform and had round spectacles perched atop his odd-shaped nose. "General Nappa." he greeted. "What weapons will you and the Prince be needing today?" Nappa looked around and answered gruffly, "The usual… and uh… a pen. I need a pen." The alien looked at him in surprise. "Oh?" he began but Nappa rudely interrupted him, "and a notebook, you know, with paper in it." The elderly alien suppressed a smile. "Is the Prince interested in writing letters home?" he inquired carefully. Nappa just stared at him. The alien weakly smiled and quickly gathered everything for Nappa.

Later that night, Nappa showered and grabbed a drink. In one swift motion, he knocked everything that was stacked up on his desk off to the floor. He kicked several items out of the way then sat down and opened the notebook and clicked the pen. He stared at the paper for a few minutes trying to decide if he really wanted to do this or not. "Oh what the hell!" he growled out loud. If the doctor told him to do this then it would probably benefit him. So he leaned forward and began to write.

_**Entry 1101** - So, here I am, General of the Saiyan Army… I'm a tough guy, all-around, straight-up, bona fide bad ass… stuck on frickin' babysitting duty. This is bullshit! I seriously need to just destroy something. But nooooooo, this is my home planet, Planet Vegeta, under the rule of King Vegeta and I, the mighty Nappa, am stuck escorting Prince Vegeta around and training the little bastard. What's that smell? Oh yeah! Bullshit!_

Nappa furiously slammed the notebook shut and flung aside the pen. He fold his arms and sulked for a minute before he realized that he did feel a little bit better now that he'd gotten that off his chest. He grinned. "That old doctor knows what he's talking about!" He laughed out loud. "Boy, I'm sure glad I didn't kill him!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Nappa couldn't wait to get to his journal. Prince Vegeta had pissed him off royally of course. Nappa won the sparring event and the Prince wouldn't let it go until he had won. Nappa was quite worn out and feeling smug, in spite of the Prince's bad behavior. He practically sauntered to his room and locked the door without even looking to see where the Prince was going. He reached into the center drawer of his desk that now housed his pen and notebook. He eagerly sat down and began to write:

_**Entry 1102** - Well the kid is quite entertaining, I'll give him that. He's also quite the little hothead. What a sourpuss. I'm supposed to feel honored or something like that? Puh-leeze, just do your training, brat, and let me finish my job so I can go scout the ladies over at the pub._

Nappa leaned back into his chair and thought about his last sentence. He closed the notebook and replaced the it and the pen back into the drawer. He stood up, knocking his chair over, which he left face down, as he grabbed his towel and headed to the shower.

A little while later, he strolled into his favorite pub. He saw the doctor and the surplus room alien guy at the bar and resolved to buy both a drink before he went on a quest to find a bed mate for the night. He was in a seriously good mood. That didn't happen often and he planned to enjoy himself.

The next morning, Nappa scrubbed his tongue furiously. He felt sick to his stomach. He rinsed his mouth and studied his reflection. I need to write this down, he thought to himself, surely that'll make me feel better. Nappa hurried up and put his uniform on so he could put in an entry before he left to train the Prince.

_**Entry 1103** - That smoking hot lady I picked up at the pub last night? Ugh! Talk about a major face palm! She must have left early this morning and let her ugly twin sister take her place or something. Yuck! Note to self: Assess the women BEFORE I start drinking dammit. I need to go wash my tail._

"You're late." Prince Vegeta snapped. "Your performance levels are way down, you brute. Am I going to have to replace you?" Nappa grinned at the young boy while he unloaded the weapons for the day's training session. "We'll see, little buddy." he growled. Prince Vegeta ripped his cape from his shoulders. "I am NOT your little buddy. I am the Prince of all Saiyans! You will show me the proper respect or I'll teach it to you!" he shook his fist at Nappa, who knew better than to laugh at the fiery kid. Nappa stood at attention, "Yes, Sir." he answered respectfully. "Shall we begin, Sir?" Prince Vegeta smiled wickedly, "Calm down, Big Guy. No need to get upset. Let's save it for our sparring session, shall we?" He turned his back and stomped off into the training arena. This time it was Nappa who smiled wickedly.

Later that day, Nappa found some time to write a quick entry in his journal. He wanted to share his thoughts before he forgot them. He was seriously thinking about carrying the book around with him so he could write whenever he wanted.

_**Entry 1104** - Ha ha ha ha! I busted out my eye lasers on the little brat while we were training! You should have seen the look on his face! Oh joy! That'll shut the little twerp up for a few days! I even singed part of His Royal Highness' hair! Mwah-ha-ha! Maybe this job won't be so bad after all!_

Nappa closed his book and tucked it into the inside of his armor. He left his room and looked around gleefully before heading off to the pub for some dinner and female desserts.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight woke Nappa from a deep sleep. He only allowed himself to rest this heavy when he knew the following day was his day off from his "job." He didn't know what Vegeta did when he wasn't babysitting him nor did he care. Nappa yawned and stretched before he tossed the blankets aside. He stood up and stretched again. Today was the day he could work in his garden. He had another secret aside from his diary that he kept. He also dabbled in creating little creatures that he called "Saibamen." He loved the Saibamen. They were vicious and nasty but eager to please the General. They respected him - unlike a certain royal brat, he thought to himself.

He quickly dressed and headed out to his little balcony/laboratory/garden area. He was in deep thought when he heard banging on his door. He decided to ignore whoever it was… that is until he heard the grating voice of Prince Vegeta. "Nappa, I demand you open your door! NOW!" Nappa sighed in defeat and quickly hid his creatures. He moved swiftly so he could save his front door from being blasted into pieces. He now fiercely guarded his privacy.

"What the hell, Nappa?" the Prince began as he sauntered into the room uninvited. "Do you have another ugly female in here or what?" Nappa groaned, he hated to be reminded of her and that night and just all of it. Ugh! He started to feel a little sick to his stomach. "What the hell do you want, you little turd? It's my day off, that means I'm free from you. State your purpose and then get the hell outta here before I kill you." Nappa threatened.

The Prince smiled and made a show of sitting down on Nappa's now-kept-clean desk. "I'd like to see you try, you big bald-headed brute." Nappa slammed his door shut and stomped off to the balcony, deciding that ignoring the little creep would be his best course.

He sighed when he realized the little brat followed him. "So what is all this? Do you…" the Prince looked around in utter surprise, "You… you… you actually have a garden?" And then Prince Vegeta started to laugh loudly. "Oh my! The "Mighty Nappa" smells the roses on his day off!" he teased the older man. "Nappa likes to act like an old granny on his days off! Exactly how old are you, Nappa?" Vegeta teased. "Shut-up." Nappa mumbled and proceeded to add dirt to a couple of empty flower pots. If only the little bastard knew… he thought to himself. "Oh-ho-ho!" Vegeta continued laugh. "Don't worry, General. You'll still have my respect in the training room - not!" He joked again, looking around for a clean place to lean or sit.

Nappa growled, "Why are you here? Whadda you want?" He flicked a piece of dirt at the boy who frowned and quickly wiped it off his royal, red cape. "My father has requested our presence tomorrow. I want to make sure you're going to give me a good report. Talk me up to the old king, you know. Make him proud that I'm his son and all." He glared accusingly at Nappa, "You're not going to embarrass me in any way are you?" Nappa sighed. "Sure kid, I'm just going to tell him the truth - you're quite possibly the strongest saiyan on this planet." Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the big man. "See that you do indeed say just those words, Nappa. Or else." He turned his back, missing Nappa's eye roll.

After the Prince finally left, Nappa waited a few minutes before retrieving his notebook and pen:

_**Entry 1105** - I cannot believe the audacity of that little punk, prince or not, the nerve of him bothering me on my day off. I don't ask for much, hell, I don't need much. But my free time is that, MINE! Damn kid. Then, the little twerp taunts me about gardening. Little crap-head doesn't even know about Saibamen. What a little royal idiot. I can't stand the kid. Too bad I can't kill him._

The following day, after a meeting with King Vegeta, in which neither Nappa nor the Prince got to say a word Nappa noted smugly, they were preparing to leave their home planet to travel to Frieza's command ship. Supposedly it was a diplomacy mission but Nappa had been around long enough to know that there was probably trouble on the some planet. So they were sending him and his little protege' to handle it. Nappa was actually pretty excited to be doing something different. He would relish all the destroying and fighting. He was sick and tired of sparring with the royal brat. Needless to say, he was in a great mood.

Prince Vegeta leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. He was watching Nappa get the pods ready for their trip. Nappa noticed the kid's demeanor. "What the hell are you frowning about kid? We're going to the show! Instead of sparring your big bald-headed babysitter, you're gonna get to fight for real. Smile why don't cha?" Vegeta answered in a solemn voice, "I don't know, General, something feels off. I can't quite put my finger on it." Nappa growled and motioned for the pit crew to come and fuel their pods for them. He walked away so he could jot a quick entry into his diary.

_**Entry 1106 -** Hooray for me, I get to go see Frieza, as if seeing that purple freak isn't bad enough, I have to take the little royal freak with me. And does that damn kid ever smile. Talk about a rain cloud on a sunny day. Man, I'm looking forward to some alone time in my pod. Then I'm hoping to break out with the destruction and mayhem! Yeah baby!_

The pit crew motioned their ships were ready. Nappa slapped the Prince on the back. "Let's go Little Buddy - time to show the universe two of the most fearsome warriors that ever existed!" Prince Vegeta gave Nappa a weak smile before growling that he wasn't his little buddy and climbed into his pod. With a hiss, the doors closed. Nappa climbed into his own pod, glad to be rid of the kid for awhile. He wondered what kind of women were aboard Frieza's ship as he buckled the straps and started pushing buttons. Women and fighting - this was going to be a great trip even if it involved seeing Frieza and babysitting the punk.


	4. Chapter 4

Nappa was extremely ticked off upon arrival to Frieza's command ship to learn that Frieza, himself wasn't even aboard AND that he and Prince Vegeta were required to wait for his arrival. Nappa threw his hands in the air, yelling at Zarbon, "I don't like having our time wasted, you putz!"

Zarbon, remained strangely quiet and refused to look at either of the Saiyans. "Nappa, I must inform you, and the Prince, that we have a state-of-the-art training facility on this ship. Feel free to use it." For some reason, Zarbon's attitude rubbed Nappa the wrong way, "What the hell are you saying? I can't understand any of your fancy-pants words, girly-man!" Zarbon suppressed a smile while Vegeta commented under his breath, "He's saying, you big idiot, that the training room here is a good one - one of the best." Young Vegeta then turned to Zarbon, "We accept your offer to use the training facility. Let's hope it lives up to its reputation. I doubt there have been any strong Saiyans using it. We'll try not to destroy it." Zarbon rolled his eyes and winced that he couldn't comment back to the little smart-ass. Nappa frowned pointedly at Zarbon as he and Vegeta exited the room. He thought about killing him.

In the days that followed, Nappa and Vegeta settled into a routine on the command ship. They were both eager to have their meeting with Frieza and return home, mainly because there was a serious lack of respect toward them. Neither Nappa nor Prince Vegeta were used to that. Needless to say, they didn't like it.

_**Entry 1107** - While Prince Vegeta and I were on a diplomacy mission to Lord Frieza's command ship, our home planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed. A freaking meteorite? I cannot believe it. In fact, I refuse to believe it! Hear me when I say this, I will hunt down whoever did this and destroy them. The little brat and I are quite possibly the only Saiyans left now. That is depressing._

In the following days, everyone showed respectful silence toward the two Saiyans. Frieza eventually returned and requested an audience with them. He assured them they would always be considered a part of his elite force and there would always be a place for them within his domain. Nappa noticed, as did the Prince, that Frieza neglected to show sorrow for their loss - verbally or otherwise. Nappa didn't care at first until the Prince informed him that Frieza's behavior was going against leadership protocol. Nappa still didn't quite understand but decided that since Vegeta was pissed, he should be pissed too. After all, King Vegeta was now dead. In the General's mind, that meant the Prince just became his new boss.

It also briefly crossed the General's mind that if the Prince were to die - then he wouldn't have to answer to anybody… but just as he was thinking that, Frieza sent one of his minions to request the Saiyans' presence. "Dammit" thought Nappa, "Forgot about the purple freak. Maybe the kid's not so bad after all."

_**Entry 1108** - Well Frieza has ordered that the kid's training resume. We got the state-of-the-art training facility all to ourselves every day, so that's kind of cool. I gotta hand it to the little guy - he's taking everything in stride. I don't know how I would feel if I were in his place, losing everything. But, well… I guess the kid's all right in my book. He's pretty smart._

_**Entry 1109** - You are not gonna believe this, I swear on my life what I'm about to write here is true! Lord Frieza ordered me to let Prince Vegeta spar with some Saibamen, and the kid won! Easily defeated my top five Saibamen without breaking a sweat! Oh ho ho ho! Ya should have seen it, I tell ya! That's some good fighting right there! The little guy is gonna grow up to be a formidable opponent for sure. And why not? He's got the best of the best training him. Outside of Frieza, I daresay, I'm the strongest and baddest around… of the Saiyans, technically. Whatever._

Nappa was having a hard time keeping up with his diary. In some ways, he felt he should give it up. The old doctor was dead now so what was the use, really. But after some more thought, Nappa realized it did indeed give him an outlet for his grievances, thoughts and feelings. So he decided to keep up with it even though it was harder to write due to the fact he now had to share a room with His Majesty. He usually just waited until Vegeta went to shower and then hurried up and scribbled in his entries.

Life slowly began to change for the two Saiyans. Frieza sometimes joined in on the training sessions. Nappa thought he was a bit too hard on the boy but wisely said nothing. Nappa rarely sparred with Vegeta anymore, he mainly showed him techniques and watched his back. He sent his fair share of fighters to the medical facility but nothing compared to the damage Vegeta would do. However, at various times, it was Vegeta going to the healing tanks. Usually after sparring with Frieza or Zarbon. Nappa noticed there was genuine hatred between Zarbon and Vegeta. He secretly hoped his fellow Saiyan would just kill the pretty boy. He'd do it himself, but for some reason, Frieza only allowed Nappa to instruct when it came to sparring. Something others noticed too.

"Well, well, well, the Mighty Nappa looks frustrated." Zarbon jeered. "What do you say, Lord Frieza, shall we let the old brute have a go?" He casually moved aside as two aliens in uniform picked up the stretcher that carried an unconscious Vegeta. Nappa scowled menacingly at Zarbon. "I would love nothing more, my friend." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. The two warriors squared off, but Frieza interrupted them. "Since Prince Vegeta won't be needing you as his personal bodyguard for awhile, I think I'll place you on the next purging team." Frieza smiled at Nappa then glared at Zarbon, "That should help the General release some of his frustrations, don't you think, Zarbon?" Zarbon turned red with anger but answered smoothly, "Excellent idea, my liege." Nappa grinned at him as he and Frieza walked away.

_**Entry 1110** - My babysitting days are finally over! I'm off to destroy a planet! Hells to Da Yeah! Time to get my APE ON! Man, I tell you, there is nothing more satisfying than destroying stuff._


End file.
